Keeping Promises
by jandjsalmon
Summary: Romantical smut. A day in the life of Mr. & Mrs. Higgs a few years down the road. Morag MacDougal/Terence Higgs. One of many jandjsalmon/airmidm colabs written in 2007/2008.


**Title/Author:** Keeping Promises (1/1) by jandjsalmon and airmidm  
**Summary:** Romantical smut. A day in the life of Mr. & Mrs. Higgs a few years down the road.  
**Pairing:** Morag MacDougal/Terence Higgs  
**Rating/Warnings/Notes:**NC17

~~~**Keeping Promises**~~~

"Is it bath time?" Terence Higgs asked his three-year-old as he stepped through the grate after a long day at the Ministry. Aleck who was covered in chocolate syrup was running as fast as he could in the other direction. The little boy's twin sister Mhairi came running around the corner with mucky hands to hold tight to her daddy and gave him a big chocolatey kiss.

"You too, Princess? Did you miss Daddy?" he asked her after picking her up and bouncing her on his hip. She was in every way her mother. Blonde pig-tails and big brown eyes. Well, his wife didn't wear pig-tails any longer but she still had the same mischievous smile.

Morag was shaking her head and snickering as she joined them, a very squirmy Aleck in her arms. He not only had chocolate covered hands and shirt, but his curly brown hair was nearly sopping as well. Leaning around her son, she gave her husband a welcome home kiss. "They were helping," she explained wryly.

"I can see that," he said, chuckling as he looked down at the pair as they climbed the stairs. "I hope whatever it was that Màthair was letting you help with was as tasty as it was messy," he told both of them with a light chuckle.

He turned the faucet and felt whether the water was too hot before lowering his daughter into the now sudsy tub in the corner of the nursery's bathroom. When Aleck saw his sister grab for his boat, he had no problem at all climbing in almost head first to follow her into the bubbles.

"Have a good day, Mags?" Higgs asked his obviously exhausted wife. Running around after the two of them was tiring even before they knew about the new baby - now it must be like climbing a mountain the Muggle way every day.

She laid her head on his shoulder with a smile. "We had lots of fun and then we napped, thank the gods. After our nap and their dinner we made chocolate goodies." She glanced over and cleared her throat, stopping Mhairi just before she pulled one of Aleck's curls. "Princess Mhairi is in a mood today apparently."

"Then she really is like her mummy," Higgs teased, kissing his wife quickly when she up looked at him with a mock pout. "It's a good thing too, since I have two perfect princesses to spoil, isn't that right, Aleck? We have princesses?"

The toddler looked up at his father shaking his head and blowing a big pile of fluff in his direction.

Morag laughed, laying a hand over her baby bump. "Soon to be three if the healer has it right." She grinned at her daughter. "We princesses like being spoilt, don't we, Mhairi?"

Mhairi nodded, sending bubbles flying as if she didn't want to be outdone by her twin and then rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Are you sleepy, lovey?" He asked and when his princess nodded her head slowly he reached for the two fluffy bath sheets, handing one to his wife for their other munchkin.

Once the little ones were wrapped snugly, Higgs turned a wand to the tub and it immediately started to drain.

The twin's liked when their parents both dressed them, so it was with less fuss than usual that they got into their pyjamas and let their mother brush their hair.

Higgs leaned down to kiss his precious boy's nose after reading them both about Merlin and the knights of the round table. "You be a good boy for Màthair tomorrow okay?"

The little boy nodded, eyes droopy and already sucking his thumb, rolling over with his favourite stuffed hippogryff.

Morag tucked Mhairi in with her stuffed dragon, kissing her brow before trading places with her husband and doing the same for her son. "Good night, Prince Aleck," she whispered, smiling when the whispered, "'Night, Màthiar," was nearly unrecognisable as he fell asleep.

Standing fully, she almost groaned, rubbing her lower back. Carrying the twins was soon going to be a thing of the past, at least until _this_princess made her appearance. Morag loved being a hands on mother and only trusted her babies with their closest friends and family, barely using the Nanny elf at all.

"Come to bed, Mummy," Higgs said softly as he slid his arm behind his wife, leading her to their bedroom while he began to massage her pain away. "We'll have Driver bring supper to us up here, all right? No need to sit in the dining room when I'd much prefer to have you in my lap."

"Sounds perfect." She moaned, loving the feel of his hand on her back as the pain slid away. "After dinner, can we also have a bath with me on your lap?"

"Do I ever deny you anything, Princess?" He moved his arms around her middle and pulled her back against him. That left her bare neck in prime position for his mouth, where he pressed kisses, nipping and biting as his hand moved to her already swollen breasts.

"No, never." Her voice was low and full of want as she arched into his touch. He amazed her as much today as he had that first night in Boston when he'd held her so gently. She was so blessed. "I love you, Ren. Very, very much."

"Not nearly as much as I love you, Mags," he murmured against her neck. Even after all these years there was no way she could ever comprehend what it meant to know he wasn't alone. That he was loved and that his perfect match would never leave him.

She turned in his arms, her hands deftly undoing the buttons on his shirt, her nails trailing back down his bare chest towards his belt, leaning in to nip at his bottom lip.

Letting the breath he was holding as she marked him, he pressed his mouth hard against hers, his hands finding the hem of her shirt and pulling it up and over her head and audibly groaning when he was faced with her two perfect globes unencumbered by scraps of lace or satin. "Did you know I'd need you like this when I got home from work?" he asked seriously as he ducked his head to taste her. "Or were you just hoping, Princess?"

"Just hoping," she admitted, burying her hands in his hair.

He loved her tugging his hair and purposely grew it a bit longer than he liked it because he loved when she played with his curls. Catching her eye, Higgs slipped his tongue out to tease her nipple and felt her fingers clench tighter. He continued to tease her, feral grin on his face as she keened against him. He rubbed his hips against her to show her just how much she affected him. "Come to the bed with me, Mags," he said in a low voice.

"I thought you'd never ask," she whimpered, backing slowly in the direction of the bed, not truly wanting him to stop what he was doing.

The back of her knees hit the bed and Higgs slid his hands down to divest her of her trousers. He licked and kissed her skin, pausing to kiss her growing baby bump as he moved up her body with his mouth.

Cupping his face with her hand, Morag was almost overwhelmed by the love she felt for him. When he stood, she kissed him lightly before he laid her gently on the bed.

Higgs slid his hands over her skin, lingering on abdomen before moving lower to tease her a bit. He ground his hip into hers and nipped her earlobe. "I missed you today."

"I missed you too." She didn't waste any time removing his trousers. "Really missed you. I almost called Lil to watch the munchkins and Flooed to your office at lunch." She grinned evilly. "I was going to jump you right there at your desk."

"I wish you would have," he whispered, still kissing her neck but sliding one long finger through her already wet folds to enter her. "Though this is almost as good. Now it doesn't have to be rushed and I can savour every moment of pleasuring you."

Her hips rose to meet his hand, her nails lightly trailing up his arm and she whispering in Gaelic all the things she wanted him to do to her followed by a low, needy, "Please, Ren, more."

"How many more, Princess?" he whispered through nearly clenched teeth. "One more? Two?" He inserted a second finger and and then a third, flitting his thumb against her most sensitive spot. "Tell me how much you like that." He lowered his lips to her taut nipple and circled the tip with his tongue as he teased her.

She whimpered, her nails digging into his shoulder, her back arching and the words that fell from her lips were almost incoherent. Moving against his hand, she managed to lift her other hand to his hip and tug him closer.

"Is that what you want, Princess?" he asked, moving rhythmically back and forth with his fingers before leaning down and replacing them with his mouth.

"Ta," she moaned, tightening her hold on his hair and winding her legs around his neck as he kissed and licked her centre. She bucked against him, coming all over his face as she reached her peak over and over again.

Unable to wait any longer, Higgs removed himself and slid up her body, trailing kisses along the way until he found her mouth and kissed her hard. "I need you, Mags. Are you ready for me?"

Without waiting for her to answer, Higgs poised himself outside her entrance and sheathed himself fully. It was hard to keep his own eyes from rolling back in his head, so it was not surprising when she called out in pleasure.

Stroke for stroke she met him, scraping her nails down his shoulder as he possessed her. She was _his_ and though they'd been part of one another for years, he wanted - no _needed_her to feel as much joy and ecstasy as he did.

He was so close, he had to physically slow himself to make sure she reached orgasm again with him. He slid his thumb between them, massaging her clit and smirking mightily at the whimpers and moans she made. His other hand tightened on her hip and as he felt her keening closer and closer to the edge he contented himself with pulling her roughly up and down on his ever hardening cock.

She flung her head back as she came, screaming and moaning and Higgs couldn't help but follow her, spilling his seed inside her and thrusting hard as she road out the explosion that he could feel as she clenched around him.

They were both breathing heavy when he leaned up and licked the sweat pooling at her collar bone. "I love you, Mags." He pushed off her, but kept her by his side on the bed.

"I love you so much, Ren," she replied, running her finger along his jaw. "I'm so lucky you found me all those years ago and saw something in me you could love."

"I love everything about you," he said, resting his head on his hand to look at her appraisingly while his other hand whispered over her perfect skin resting on the bump of their baby. "You're the mother of my children and the other half of my heart. _I'm_the lucky one you decided to give your love to. Thank you for that, Princess."

Tears formed in her eyes, happy tears, and she sniffled. "Oh, Ren, you don't ever have to thank me, just keep loving me."

"_That_is something I can agree to easily," Higgs said with a soppy grin on his face. He moved down to her stomach and pressed a kiss to their baby. "Soon you'll be here, baby, and you'll know how much your Daddy worships your Màthair."

"And how much your Màthair worships your Daddy."

The baby kicked and she grinned outright. "I think she is telling us that she knows how lucky she is to be ours."

Higgs leaned forward and kissed Morag's shoulder tenderly. "We should go check the twins."

"And then see to dinner," she said with a light yawn. "I do believe I was promised dinner while you held me."

"I did promise that, didn't I?" Higgs looked down at his wife in awe. She was an amazing mother to their children, kept their household running at peak efficiency, and yet never paused at the opportunity to make him feel loved and wanted. He had never believed that he would be as content as he was at that moment, but it was amazing how different the world turns out while you're merely living in it.

"And you always keep your promises."


End file.
